


Trans It Up!

by WinterLilacs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gen, She's a Slifer Slacker now but Chazz is also gorl, Takes place in season 1, Trans Chazz, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Chazz, Trans Male Character, Trans Zane, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLilacs/pseuds/WinterLilacs
Summary: Chazz's demotion to Slifer Red after leaving North Academy brings forth a lot of feelings. Sadness. Anger. Hopelessness.It also brings forth her emergent trans identity. As life tends to do.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa
Kudos: 10





	1. Bunkmates

**Author's Note:**

> What up, squad! It's time for the trans girl Chazz fic the world urgently needs. 
> 
> This will be updated weekly with notes and content warnings updated per chapter. I currently have three chapters written.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> TW's for this chapter are Transphonbia, internalized Transphobia and Dysphoria. If any of these are a trigger for you, please put your comfort first before reading.

The school was not something that Chazz was happy in. You rise so high is the Obelisk Blue. Only to fall so low in the Slifer Red. Higher you rise, the bigger the-Ah! You know how the saying goes.

So here Chazz was. Sitting in a bunk above a student who kicked their ass again and again and again. You’d have to be kinda dense to not build up some respect for the guy after that.

“So, Chazz…..You ever think Aliens are out there playing duel monsters?”   
  


But Jaden sure as hell wasn’t making it easy.

“Jaden, the answer is yes. The answer is also that it’s 3.30 in the morning. Go to sleep.” 

“Well you’re not setting a good example for me doing that, now are you?” God, Chazz could hear the smug smile coming from beneath the bed right now. Wonder if they could punch straight through the bed and hit him? Would it be worth punching a hole through and ruining their bunk? Probably.

“I mean, what’s got you up?” 

Chazz chose to go silent for a moment. Jaden was usually asleep by now. Which meant he didn’t notice when Chazz was up to till five AM cos the brain just would not stop torturing him. Constantly going through his skull of could-bes and should’ve-beens. A whirling vortex of wishes Chazz always wished they could achieve.

And for once, dueling wasn’t on their mind.

“You’re keeping me up, you dope! That’s why I’m awake.” A lie. A shoddy lie. But a lie nonetheless.

Staring through the dim, Chazz looked towards the locker away from them. Filled with clothes-old blue uniform tops and the patented black jacket-clothes that people would expect to fit them. To be the clothes of a winner. What winner was Chazz? A big hotshot reign. Then, nada! Loss after loss. Those clothes weren’t for Chazz to wear anymore.

_ Were they ever? _

“Nah, you’ve been doing this little shin-dig of your’s for days.”

How did he know that?

  
  
“How you did know that I’m a-I mean!-How did you know that?” Pulling their body over the side of the bunk and draping it down to face Jaden, Chazz looked at the bunkmate with incredulous eyes. Well, they hoped it looked like that. It was half three in the morning. No-one was seeing nothing.

“You’re falling asleep in class everyday. Plus, you sometimes wake me with the pacing you do.” Once again, Chazz may be sightless in the dark. But they could somehow see Jaden’s smile.

“What I do in my room in the early hours of the morning is my own damn business!” Pulling their body back up, Chazz shut tight their eyes. Hopefully, going immediately to sleep would shut Jaden up. Unfortunately, stress induced insomnia doesn't work like that.

But something might.

“...............Wanna talk about it?”

  
  
“About what?”

  
  
“Why can't you sleep. Is it some Alexis crap?” 

Oh there was a thought that Chazz didn’t want in their mind. Alexis. 

A girl they thought they would have given the moon and sun to date them. A girl Chazz had been an annoying pain in the ass too. If one thing these nights had given them, it was clarity on that whole situation. Chazz didn’t want to date Alexis. It would be obvious why. Smart. Beautiful. Cool. Kind. No, Chazz didn’t want to be with her.

Chazz wanted to be-

“No. It’s not.” Cutting off both Jaden’s line of thought and their own line of thought, Chazz once more shut their eyes.

“OK. Well, that eliminates about half my theories. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm……..Dueling crap?”

  
  
Dueling? What did that matter? Chazz’s reputation is in the garbage. They lost the hot streak. They lost the bottle. And not just with Jaden. The passion. The power. The drive to be king of games was gone. Was this depression? 

_ Shit do I have depression? That could explain this. _

“No. It’s not. Now be silent.” Chazz may have depression. But it wasn’t the thing keeping them up. They knew what it was, no matter how long they spent shoving and stomping these feelings to the ground.

“Oh you know that’s not gonna happen. Only way to shut me up is to tell me. I’m like a dog with bone.” The smile. It haunts Chazz.

Opening their eyes once more, Chazz started at the roof. Only the dim greeted them. Not the duel-monsters painting that Syrus and Jaden did to entertain themselves in the first year. Not the rickety light that they had a pool on for when it would fall. Just dim. Not even the roof Chazz would glue their eyes to when it got bright through the window during these insomnia nights.

What would be the point in telling him? Losing any respect they had left. Becoming not just a loser. But a weirdo loser. Not fun. Not fun at all.

But then again. What did Chazz have to lose?   
  


“Ever think about...If we were different?” Regret filled Chazz’s entire being. By the second, they wanted to jump back and beat the shit out of their past self for even thinking this was a good idea.

“Like…..Me and you?”

  
  
“No! Well, sorta.” Confidence filled everything Jaden did. And not in the form of Chazz’s overcompensation. No, Chazz had arrogance. Confidence though? That was Jaden through and through.

Hopefully some was rubbing off on Chazz.

“I mean if-like-you ever think about if you were born different? How…..better things might be?” Regret. Regret. Regret.

“I sometimes think of what it’d be like to have blonde hair. That what you mean?” 

“You can literally do that with a dye bottle. So, no.” God, talking to a brick wall that regurgitates dumbass opinions whenever you hit your head off it.

And yet, Chazz kept going.

“I’m talking about things you can’t change. Things…….That you know you got screwed in.” 

The fact that Jaden didn’t spout off something dumb gave Chazz hope he was actually listening. But maybe it was the fact that there was sobbing coming from the bunk above Jaden.

“I’m talking about how you know-even thought everyone else thinks the opposite-that you weren’t born  _ right _ ! I’m talking about….about….about….”

“Chazz...You OK?”

“Fuck no, I’m not OK!” Chazz didn’t care if they woke up half the dorm. Chazz didn’t care that losing their head was another blow to their dignity. Chazz didn’t care. They were in for a penny. And in for a bloody pound.

“I...I….I...   
  
The lower you lay, the higher you can rise.

“I should’ve been a girl.” 

And in goes the golf ball. No-one knew. Not her brothers. Not her parents. Not anyone she ever would’ve called a friend. Not a some dumb chump below Chazz.

Silence resumed. Suffocating and crushing down on Chazz’s chest. What did she have to lose? Getting booted for being a deviant? Losing what was left of her reputation? Who cares! Chazz knew what the truth was. And damned if she’d care for the consequences.

“I’m not gonna lie, Chazz…...That’s kinda strange.”   
  
“Don’t expect you to get it. Just….Just go to sleep. You can embarrass me in front of the others in the morning.” Turning over in her bed, Chazz found her eyelids getting far heavier. The pillow feels so much more comfortable. The bed like a cloud, armoring her from the pain that had been piercing.

“Hey! Do you think I’m the kinda guy to make fun of you for being different?”

Chazz didn’t bother responding. Sleep was finally arriving for her. That was the closest she gets to a win right now.

The waking world was one of wrong bodies and pain. At least in a dream she can maybe bank on something being better.

As Chazz went to sleep, the below bunkmate remained awake.

“I mean, I think it’s weird. But it’s you. So, like, if you wanted to be a girl. Couldn’t you just...BE a girl?”

Silence, meaningless and empty to Jaden.

“You’re asleep huh?”


	2. Don't you hate it when your himbo roomate outs you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chazz wakes up in a bad mood, full of shit and vinegar. Dealing with having outed herself while in a bad mental place, she has a small talk with Ojama Yellow about the concept of gender before a certain dumbass decides to out her to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Really happy with how this fic is progressing with my writing. If you're liking it, be sure to let me know in the comments!
> 
> TWs for this fic are Internalized Transphobia and Outing. Please put your comfort first before reading.

The bitter taste in Chazz’s mouth was to be expected, she supposed. Shit, she’s still using those pronouns, ain’t she? That’s probably not a good sign. Letting this get a bit out of hand.

Wait. Was her telling Jaden a dream or was it-

“Morning, sunshine!”

The sound of sizzling bacon on the communal frying pan he likely stole from some poor Slfyer fool greeted Chazz’s ears after Jaden’s voice. Jaden never cooks. And when he does, it never smells as good as this.

Rolling over to the edge of her bunk, Chazz stared down from it at Jaden with dry eyes.

“What is this?” 

“Cookin!”

“Yeah, no-crap. Why?” Coming down the step ladder, Chazz grabbed a random top and bottoms from a nearby laundry bin. She gave it a quick sniff to deduce it was far from wearable. 

“Special occasion. Not everyday your roommate tells you he wants to get the snip-snip!”

OK. So it wasn’t a dream. It was a real, stupid ass decisIon that Chazz made when drunk on pain and longing. 

Well, shit.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hurriedly heading to the bathroom to change and not giving Jaden a chance to point out the lie in Chazz’s words, she shut and locked the door. Then came the collapse to the floor.

_You told literally the worst person in the world your biggest secret, Chazz. What the actual hell? Are you trying to top and top the shame Slade & Jagger have for you!? _

Looking up, Chazz caught her reflection in the shower door ahead of her, still fogged up from Jaden’s early wash. Still enough clearness for Chazz to see the parts of her face she shared with her elder brothers.

The spiked hair, Chazz’s far outshooting there’s in that category. The pointed chin, the one girls like Alexis never had. And those eyes, like a shark. Eternally hungry for the next glory. Chazz used to take pride in sharing those eyes, her desire to become the king of games.

Now, Chazz knew she’d never be the queen of anything. Just a fool. A jester and clown in the count of the Princeton family. And that’s even if they didn’t find out about her gender. 

Not wanting to wallow in self-pity, feeling she used up her daily allotted slot for that, Chazz tossed the clothes that had been worn far too much onto herself. Jeans and a black t-shirt. _Dysphoria chic._

Moving to brush her teeth at the mirror, Chazz wiped off what little mist accumulated on top of it. Only to notice a painfully annoying yellow splodge in the corner she was far too used to.

“Hey, Boss-”

  
  
“Not today! Preferably never, but definitely not today you-you-” Face still firmly focused on the mirror, Chazz’s eyes darted towards the spot of the reflection where the Ojama Yellow laid. High pitched, ugly and more irritating than what laid outside the bathroom.

  
  
“Oh! Is this about the girl thing?”

  
  
“Shut!” At the mention of her gender, Chazz took a wild swing towards the spectral duel spirit. Forgetting or simply not caring about the spectral part of their nature as her arms whipped through it.

“Why do ya’ get all weird about it, boss? So what if ya’ a gal? I thought ya’ humans loved girls?”

  
  
A blush born solely from irritation crept on Chazz’s face. At no point in her day did she want to get into explaining gender theory to a goddamn duel spirit.

“OK. I can’t get rid of you. But no talking about this stuff, got it?”

  
  
“But it’d be weird to call you a boy.” Oddly forlorn for it’s expression, Ojama Yellow floated so it would be sitting on Chazz’s shoulder if it had form.

“Believe me. You’re the only one who thinks that.” Shaking her head, Chazz mimicked the forlorn nature of the duel spirit. “I just…..It’s just dumb thoughts OK. I’m just being a a dumb kid. Nothing else to it. It’ll pass.”

  
  
“But Boss-” Before the companion spirit could argue further, Chazz raised a high finger to silence Ojama Yellow.

“One more word and I will eat your fucking card.” There was literally no guarantee that eating the card that Ojama Yellow was born from would have any effect on the spirit. But, judging from Yellow’s wide jaw fall and shocked eyes, it seemed to have had the intended effect.

Awaiting any further protests from the spirit, Chazz made her way over to the door once none came.

_Chazz, the game plan since you were a kid. Deny. Deny. Deny._

Pulling open the door, Chazz saw first that Jaden was currently chowing down on a rather large plate of bacon. The much smaller portion on Chazz’s plate was the least of her concerns.

The much bigger issue was how a certain blue haired sidekick of Jaden had arrived for their daily breakfast. Chazz never spent more than a second during these events, simply opting to go for a jog and shut down any offers to join.

  
“Hiya, Chazz!” Waving a hand, Syrus beamed a wide grin towards his…..classmate would probably be the most accurate term for their relationship.

“Going for my jog.” Usually she’d throw out a few insults and barbs before leaving. Today, however, the knowledge that Jaden held made it far too dangerous to stick around. Get out and deal with it later. _The Princeton Way._

As she strode across the room, Chazz felt something approaching OK for the first time since waking up. No anxiety or dysphoria crippling her body. Just the regular numbness pervading through. Not too shabby.

But, all good things must come to an end.

  
  
“Makes sense Chazz doesn’t wanna have some bacon. Girls love to watch their weight.” 

Jaden. Of fucking course Jaden would say and out Chazz to Syrus in the most numbnuts way. At the mention of Chazz’s revelation last night, the dysphoria and panic she had been glad to leave her came shooting straight back through the youngest Princeton’s body. But she still had enough strength to turn around and face them, slowly as if an iron rod was replacing her spine.

Jaden had a wide grin that betrayed no maliciousness. Because there weren't any. It was something else that caused this casual reveal: Pure unadulterated himbo. Syrus, for his part, seemed confused, mouth slightly open and switching between Chazz and Jaden.

“Jaden, why are you calling Chazz a girl?” Chazz would shout something vile and acidic at them. But the voice she so often loathed was now caught in her throat. Frozen.

“Ah, yeah. I forgot to say: Chazz wants to get a sex change-”  
  
Unfortunately for Jaden, Chazz’s body had no such paralysis. 

Charging across the room before Jaden could finish a sentence of which the message was made clear, Chazz leaped across the small table of the dormroom and speared Jaden to the ground. The two, locked in a grapple, began rolling and tumbling across the floor of the room. Jaden trying to get Chazz off from on top of him. While Chazz had only _“KILL. KILL. KILL”_ playing in her mind as she struggled to rain blows down on Jaden.

Syrus for one, could only sigh. Putting a sparse bit of bacon into his mouth, he made his way over to help break up the occurring brawl.

_“Never a dull moment in Slifer Red.”_


	3. No breakfast, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After halting Jaden and Chazz from murdering one another, Syrus breaks out his surprising knowledge of queer identity to educate the duo while trying to halt both Jaden’s himbo nature & Chazz’s belligerent shitheadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit distracted and couldn't upload at the regular time. But here's chapter 3! Hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> TW for Internalized Transphobia.

  
Pulling the two scrapping Slifer Red’s was not the hardest task in the world, Syrus discovered. Being a high quality card game duelist didn’t mean your upper body strength was the best. And judging from how much Chazz’s legs were kicking up a storm as Syrus pulled her off Jaden, it seemed the jogs she took were the most exercise she was getting.

“Now,” Spreading two hands between Chazz & Jaden, his two friends looking as if they wanted to continue the scrap for the rest of the day, classes be damned, Syrus knew allowing them into swinging distance of one another would not be the wisest move. “Are you going to calm down so we can talk?”

“I’m good. If misses goth princess over there is.” Jaden, unruffling his hair from the mess it had been thrown into by the tackle.

“And I’m good if dingus over there can rub his two braincells together to hopefully make a third.” Teeth grinding with enough force to surpass any elemental hero, Chazz looked as if she wouldn’t be happy leaving this dorm if it wasn’t with Jaden’s arm. Preferably in her mouth.

“Well, those insults fill me with brimming confidence.” A rare quip from Syrus generated two glares from his fellow students. Sighing, Tuesdale pulled out a seat from the table. There was a lot of space to talk as Chazz’s jumping tackle knocked off half the food from its surface. Bacon all over the floor.

Hesitantly, as if they were possessed and likely to attack both Chazz & Jaden, the two formerly fighting students pulled out likewise chairs.

“First things first,” Twisting to his left, Syrus faced Chazz. “She/her, right?”

Furrowing her brow and looking at Syrus as if he was going to bite him. “What?”

“Your pronouns. They’re she/her?”

“Uh….Yeah. The girl ones.” Chazz was accustomed to being the one, and only one, whoever brought up her girlhood. This was new. So new it halted the normal hostility she had whenever she did anything.

“Cool. Now, for point number 2.” Turning to his left, Syrus’s lightning quick hand firmly smacked the back of Jaden’s head, re-ruffling his hair.

“Ow, Sy! The hell was that for?”

“You don’t out a trans girl for a joke, Jaden. That wasn’t cool.”

“Hey! I didn’t say that Chazz was an Autobot or anything.” Throwing hands out towards Chazz, as if to showcase her lack of a robotic nature.

Letting out a groan, Syrus massaged the bridge of his nose.

“No, Jaden. A trans girl-short for transgender girl-means someone who was assigned male at birth but is a girl.” 

Syrus supposed the reaction he received should have been expected. That reaction being Chazz and Jaden both staring at the shortest student like he had grown a second head.

“I wasn’t assigned anything, Tuesdale. And what’s with the after-school PSA?” The shock had worn off Chazz, allowing her usual anger to return with a bite. “This isn’t anything. I’m not gonna get fake boobs or my dick cut off. I’m just going through a weird phase, OK?”

Silence reigned over the table for a few moments as Chazz’s words weighed heavily over the trio. Only to be released as Syrus’s hand now smacked the back of Chazz’s head.

“I’m doing an _after-school PSA_ cos neither of you seem to know anything about what’s going on!” His hand once again finding placement on the bridge of his nose, Syrus was so glad he was young when he learned this stuff. When you’re 8 and you find out your older sister is actually your big brother, you just roll with it and learn as you go. Discussing it with edgy 16-year olds? Not nearly as fun.

“Chazz, maybe this is a phase. Maybe you’re just experimenting. But if it’s not, that’s OK. There’s a lot of transgender people in the world living full and rich lives. You can be one of them.”

“She’s already got the rich part down.” An under the breath quip from Jaden that earned a glare from Chazz and a desire for Syrus to once again smack his head. The fact that Jaden’s hair was still ruffled was enough for the youngest member of the trio however.

“You don’t need to go a mile a minute, Chazz. Heck, you don’t even need to get surgery or anything. Just…..Don’t bury it, y’know? Talk about it with someone. Doesn’t have to be me. Doesn’t, and probably shouldn’t, have to be Jaden.”

“Hey!” 

“Jaden, you two were literally trying to muder each other ten minutes ago. I don’t think you should be her confidant.”

A finger raised in further protest from Jaden just as soon dropped back down in acceptance.

For the former Obelisk Blue’s part, Chazz could only glare at Syrus with firm contemplation on her mind. Of course she knew what the word transgender was. Came up very quickly as soon as this bullshit started. Also got shut down in Chazz’s mind because she was NOT that. Sure, she thought she was a girl now. But it’d go. Just a phase. Nothing else.

“How do you know so much about this, Syrus? You holding out on us?” Chazz’s attempt to turn the table on Syrus was accompanied by Jaden’s own eyes slightly drifting towards his best friend.

“Because I try to keep educated, Chazz. Maybe you-both of you-should too.” Standing up to his not so impressive height, Syrus looked between his two close friends.

“Now: Jaden, apologize for outing Chazz.”

“But, Sy! She tried to kill me!”

“And Chazz will apologize for that too.”

“Like fuck I will!”

For the final time (or at least Syrus hoped it was the final time) Syrus massaged tended to the bridge of his nose. Edgy 16-year olds will be the death of this also 16-year old.

“We need to get to class. And Crowler’s going to be a lot less chill than me if the two of you start brawling. So just…..Keep it cool if you can’t say sorry.” Hefting his schoolbag up from his side, Syrus left his goodbyes unsaid as he left the two in the bunkroom, on his way to the class all three of them were most definitely late for.

About five minutes of a walk away, Syrus fished his flip phone from his pocket and begun dialing a text to someone who, in quote, “Should only be messageD if you are dying, on fire, or dying from being on fire.”

**Syrus** : _Hey big bro. Can we talk_  
 **Zayne** : _What about, Syrus?_  
 **Syrus** : _There’s another trans student in the school. Was wondering if you could talk to them_

The reaction, Syrus knew it a mile before it arrived 30 seconds later.

**Zayne** : _No._

Knowing this was a precarious position, Syrus took a likewise 30 seconds to think of his own reply.

**Syrus** : _Come on big bro. You know how hard it is to be a young trans duelist_  
 **Zayne** : _I do. Which is why I don’t plan to do anything that could make it harder for myself. Including potentially outing something I have taken a lot of effort to not let endanger my career._

Audibly groaning and gaining a few stares from those passing by, Syrus once again returned to this trial of a conversation.

**Syrus:** _Fine Zayne just promise me youll think about it._

The reply didn’t even take 30 seconds this time.

**Zayne:** _No._

It wasn’t only edgy 16-year olds who troubled Syrus’s life. Edgy 18-year olds could also be a pain in the ass.


End file.
